


Wanna Try?

by SunsetRavenns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRavenns/pseuds/SunsetRavenns
Summary: "How did we end up doing this again? I can't fucking remember. All that I can recall was you slowly undressing in front of me."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Wanna Try?

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this because I was bored, so it's nothing much. Typographical and grammatical errors ahead, as well as explicit language and yeah...that's all.
> 
> Yes, I do ship twincest but I don't in real life. Osamu and Atsumu are just too cute not to be shipped...I hope that made sense.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading...or not.

_____

"Are you ready, 'Tsumu? I'm putting it in." Osamu stated, placing his veiny and fully erect cock before Atsumu's arsehole. Atsumu was breathing fast, his fingers digging into the bed as he ready himself for Osamu to enter him.

Osamu slowly entered Atsumu, his tip pushing open Atsumu's virgin hole. The blonde bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning as the burning heat and unfamiliar sensation started to fill his body. His heart was pounding like a drum in his chest, his mind was in a whirl. All that he can think as of the moment is Osamu, his twin brother, is slowly putting his big dick inside of him.

Osamu was taking his time entering Atsumu, he was slow and carefulㅡ too slow and careful to be honest, and it was all intentional. He wants Atsumu to feel restless and impatient, even though he himself is barely holding in.

"Damn it 'Samu, just fucking put it inside!" Atsumu demanded and raised his hip to provoke Osamu's cock, but the other didn't let him. Osamu held Atsumu's hips to steady him down, "Just a little more, Osamu. Hold it a little bit longer." he thought to himself.

The view from the top was beautiful. Atsumu was squirming impatiently on the bed, his hair pulled back, sweat rolling down his forehead and his hands tightly clutching to the sheets. Osamu's dick went harder again as if it was even possible because it was already in fully erect form.

"Osamu, fuck! How long do you plan on making me wait?!"

"I can make it quick, but on one condition."

"What the fuck."

"Say 'please' to me. Come on."

"No way in the fuck I'd say that!"

"Then you can just wait until I get the right feel to fuck you."

"What the...you're already that hard!"

"I can still hold it. How about you?"

Atsumu knew he can't hold it any longer, his cock is already weeping and he wants to come so bad. His arse is also already itchy, he wants Osamu to just put his member inside him and fuck him until they're both tired and satisfied.

"P-please." he whispered, Osamu raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that, 'Tsumu?"

"I said please put your big fucking dick inside my ass and fuck me hard until you're fucking satisfied!" Atsumu all but yelled at Osamu and then turned his head to avoid his gaze. His red tinted face made Osamu smirk.

Without any warning, Osamu thrusted rough and hard inside Atsumu, finally filling Atsumu's arse with his cock. A loud gasp escaped Atsumu's mouth as he felt the aching and burning touch of being full in his arse.

Osamu reached out to Atsumu who also reached out to him, wrapping his arms around his twin's neck and kissing him passionately to divert his attention from being entered so suddenly. The kissed fiercely, even more so when Atsumu's tongue skilfully entered Osamu's mouth.

When the two pulled away from each other, Atsumu plopped back down to the bed and looked at his twin and said, "Move," which the other complied to.

Osamu pulled the blonde's legs wider and started thrusting in and out, slowly and carefully. Both started to feel even hotter and the sensation that they feel in their bodies are getting stronger. Osamu's slow pace soon quickened and Atsumu wasn't quite ready for it.

"Ah! Fuck, 'Samu, slow- slow the fuck down. Aah! Ah!" Atsumu barely said as Osamu started pumping in his hole faster. Osamu didn't care about what his twin brother said and continued fucking him like a wild animal.

"No." 

"Asshole!"

"You were the one who said to move!"

"Yeah, but fucking slow down!"

Atsumu's cock bobbed, hitting his stomach everytime Osamu thrusted inside of him. He wanted to touch himself so bad but he cannot let go of the sheets that are almost already ripping apart. The squelching sounds and Osamu's huffs made him weak everywhere.

"S-so, tight. Fuck! It feels so good inside you, 'Tsumu." Osamu said as he lean his head back, hips still thrusting fast into Atsumu swollen hole. He's beyond bliss, and he can't stop. The insides of Atsumu is squeezing his cock, making him want to fuck him more instead of slowing down.

"Ah-ah! Why- did I...even a-agree to be b-bottom? F-fuck you!" Atsumu asked but Osamu didn't answer, instead, he grabbed Atsumu's weeping cock and stroked it roughly, making the blonde moan in the feeling.

"Ah, ah! 'Samu!"

"Not so loud, 'Tsumu. Mom's downstairs." Osamu leaned close and whispered to Atsumu's ears, making him shiver. Osamu's hand kept of stroking and twisting on Atsumu's cock, his fingers brushing the tip soaked in his own cum. He bit down Atsumu's ears, then his neck and his chest before he started licking his nipple, nibbling and biting making the latter moan.

"Then slow the fuck dow-AH!" the blonde wasn't able to finish his words when Osamu thrusted, putting everything of his inside him. He went deeper and harder, not giving his twin a chance to even breathe anymore with his fast pace. He thrusted and pumped inside, until he felt like he's about to come.

The bed underneath them shook endlessly as the two danced on top of it. Atsumu's grip to the sheets tightened, his back arching towards Osamu, his eyes shut tightly as he let Osamu stroke his member. Both their breathings were ragged and shaky.

They're close.

Skin slapping against skin, sweat and saliva mixing with every move they make. No other sound can be heard inside their room but the creaking of the bed and Atsumu's moans.

"Fuck! 'Samu, I'm close!"

"Me too, 'Tsumu."

Atsumu started meeting Osamu's thrusts, his hole meeting Osamu's cock. Both were starting to get tired and exhausted as they slowly reach the peak of each other's pleasure. They kept on meeting each other, Osamu also kept stroking Atsumu's cock, making him so eager to come.

Just after a few more thrusts, the two came at the same time. Both bodies tightened at the feeling, trembling at their ends as the release of their thick juices took their call. But Osamu kept on going, he kept on thrusting inside Atsumu, adhering to his demand to fuck him until he's satisfied.

A few more minutes passed before Osamu flopped down beside Atsumu after he came inside him thrice, filling his brother's arsehole with his thick cum. The two of them laid there naked, sweat and cum flooding the bed sheets. Atsumu looked at Osamu and noticed how his cock is proud and standing, still full of energy.

"What the fuck is up with that? You already came inside me, thrice!" Atsumu asked in an aggravated tone before hitting Osamu's shoulder. He moved and leaned to the side to look at him properly, and he felt his hole throb along with Osamu's traces of liquid slowly escaping his ass.

"I still wanna go but I'm tired already." Osamu only answered which earned another hit from Atsumu.

"How did we end up doing this again? I can't fucking remember. All that I can recall was you slowly undressing in front of me." Atsumu asked, Osamu looked at him before answering.

"I caught you watching porn and you asked me what does it feel to be fucked, so I asked you if you wanna try, you said yes. That's it, you fucking pervert." Osamu rolled his eyes at his twin who only made face at him.

"Oh, right. Yeah, yeah, you fucking tease." Atsumu retorted and hugged him his twin, giving him a peck on his head.

"So fucking cute." he thought.

_____

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months since I wrote this and I know that this isn't all good but hear me out, I am trying my best to improve writing this kind of piece. I do hope I improve though.
> 
> Please leave a feedback if you can. Thank you!


End file.
